


every time your body bends, the universe yields to you

by lavenderlotion



Series: X-Salon Trans Summer of Smut [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/F, Teasing, Trans Angel Salvadore, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Are you going to show me how pretty I am?” Angel asked teasingly, watching from behind heavy-lidded eyes as Emmafinallycrawled onto her bed.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Angel Salvadore
Series: X-Salon Trans Summer of Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173488
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: X-Salon Challenge Works





	every time your body bends, the universe yields to you

**Author's Note:**

> For the X-Salon’s Summer of Smut prompt: Body Worship

Angel felt a laugh bubble out of her throat as she was tossed back onto the big, plush mattress that took up most of Emma’s bedroom, impressed by the other woman’s strength as she raised her arms above her head and stretched out. The sheets under her skin were silky soft, undoubtedly more expensive than anything Angel herself had ever owned. They felt amazing against her skin, as equally soft as the lingerie that decorated her body. 

“You look gorgeous, darling,” Emma told her in a purr that went right to her gut, making her feel warm. She grinned, letting her legs fall open as she arched her back teasingly, knowing it would accentuate her breasts. “Such a pretty thing in my bed, my Angel.”

“Are you going to show me how pretty I am?” Angel asked teasingly, watching from behind heavy-lidded eyes as Emma  _ finally _ crawled onto her bed. Her pale skin looked nearly transparent in the low light, the bedroom cast in shadows from only one soft lamp sat on the end table. 

Emma smiled at her sharply—the twist of her lips was one of the first things that Angel had fallen in love with, when they’d first met under Shaw’s reign—and for a single second, only a beat of Angel’s heart, her body shimmered like diamonds, throwing glittering threads of light around the room. Angel’s smile widened once Emma’s form had turned back to flesh, feeling herself fill with blood at the sight of the gorgeous,  _ naked _ woman in front of her as Emma let her robe fall from her shoulders. 

Being with a woman, being with  _ Emma, _ was a sharp contrast to the men she’d slept with to get by. Not only did Emma care for her, but she  _ worshipped _ her. Every time they had sex Angel felt like the most beautiful thing in the world, all because of the way Emma doted on her. Now, Emma gently lifted her calf to kiss her ankle, lips dragging across the intricate lace of her black stockings which increased her legs and sending a shiver up her body. 

Heat pooled in Angel’s gut, as the kisses trailed higher. A throaty gasp tumbled from her lips when Emma made it to her bare thigh and began to suck a mark into her flesh. As she arched her back and felt her arousal flex with desire, she threaded her fingers through Emma’s hair and held on. In Emma’s bed with the woman she loved on her knees for her, she truly felt worthy of the worship her Queen bestowed across her skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos are much appreciated, but, for the author, it isn’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! 
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
